


Jared Padalecki vs. The Tranquility of a Normal Life

by thorkiship18



Series: Jared Padalecki vs. The World [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Backstory, Bedtime Stories, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Horror, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychometry, Spells & Enchantments, Talking Animals, Teacher Jared Padalecki, Telekinesis, Timestamp, Vacation, Warlocks, Witch Curses, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen attempt to adapt to Jared's sudden job change whilst simultaneously caring for their new child, Alex. In their fight for normalcy away from the fallout of disbanding The Council and killing Stephen Amell, they must contend with family curses, zombies, and high school students.





	1. The Ballad of Chadwick

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-ba-ba-buuuum! Hi, guys! Back again so soon, I know! Here's the timestamp for Jared Padalecki vs. The Forces of Evil. It's not a sequel, BUT there WILL BE one eventually! This is just a 3 to 4 chapter continuation that, ya know, isn't a sequel (Lol). Enjoy!

_Once upon a time, there was a Warlock who's name was Chadwick. Chadwick did not like to brag, but he fancied himself to be quite the skilled Warlock. He defeated Demons, exorcised evil ghosts, and won the hearts of many fair maidens. During the time he was alive, Magic was forbidden and if you were caught using Magic, you were either locked away forever or worse!_

_And, in spite of that, Chadwick lived a double life as both a brave Mortal and a talented Warlock. While he visited a far away kingdom, he ended up stopping a an attack on its King before it could ever truly began. That is how he ended up becoming a knight to the King...and it's also how he met Anna._

_Her hair was as red as the blazing sun going down in the evening and her skin as smooth as marble. Her voice when she sang set his heart alight and he just couldn't help himself when she put her lips on his very own._

_"Do you love me, Chadwick?" she said as they laid together in bed. _

_Chadwick smiled, caressing her cheek with his warm hand. "I adore you, Anna. So very much--more than words can say. Run away with me, my love._

_She would often protest; "No," she'd say. "I cannot! The King would find me." Such words did not deter Chadwick for he knew that if he had tried hard enough, she would leave with him._

_Nevermind Elsa, Margarette, Ginevra, and Moira. Anna was the one for him. At least for the time being. It would be a shame if another beautiful maiden were to catch his eye if they fled the kingdom. Chadwick could not outright say that he loved her. Perhaps it was immoral of him to do that, but he couldn't help the feeling inside._

_Women were his weakness._

_It was a shame that Anna was the Queen of the land. Just breathing on the King's wife was punishable by death, yet he had no intentions of being found out._

_It did take him and Anna by surprise when a strong gust of wind blew open the windows to his room, extinguishing the candles that illuminated their surroundings. The fire from the fireplace burned brightly despite this, but what was most troubling was when a woman dressed in all red entered through the window carrying a broomstick._

_From the bed, Chadwick sweared silently for he recognized the maiden that harbored a rather vengeful look upon her face. She pulled back the hood that covered her hair, showing off her gorgeous, raven black hair._

_"I had scoured the land in search of you, my love," she spoke with an edge of malice. "And here you were rolling in the sheets with yet another harlot. You do enjoy the brunettes immensely."_

_Chadwick was speechless for a moment, glancing at Anna and the jilted lover he deserted in the mountains. He smiled in a half-hearted attempt to defuse the awkward situation. "Theodora, my darling! I thought you to be dead!"_

_"My, how wrong you were." She spotted Anna in the bed who covered herself, frightened. "Hmm, that is just delightful. Ravaging the King's wife? That would earn you a turn on the guillotine for certain. Or perhaps the gallows. Either way, death awaits you."_

_"How did she appear before us like that?" Anna gasped. "What foul work is at play here? What kind of devilry...?"_

_Theodora giggled, pointing her broomstick at Anna whilst addressing Chadwick. "Have you not told her our secret, my love? Is she not one of us? Oh, dear. It seems your preference has indeed changed. You're bedding Mortal maidens now. A shame. Listen well, woman, I am a Sorceress and that man you think you're madly in love with is a Warlock. Do you still wish to be with him now?"_

_Anna's eyes found Chadwick in that intense moment. His pale face did him absolutely no favors at the time, so any lie that fell from his lips were disputed by the guilty expression he wore. More and more of his people were being hunted and persecuted for merely existing. Hung, torched at the stake, drowned--the atrocities were endless. There was nothing he could do to help them, only hide in plain sight as a Mortal. He became the most revered soldier in the kingdom and eventually the greatest Knight in the King's court...though the monarch knows nothing of his and his wife's late night visits.._

_Chadwick stood from the bed, naked and in all his glory as he fumed frustratingly at his old flame._

_There was a reason he left Theodora up in those mountains without a second glance._

_"Theodora," he boomed. "That's enough! Hold your tongue!"_

_It was a mistake on his part. Screaming at her to do anything almost always resulted in something disastrous to happen. And so, she glared at him incredulously, grinning with a deviousness that could be felt in the very air._

_"I apologize, but it sounded as if you were commanding me to silence myself. Did I hear that correctly? I find that quite hilarious as it is often you that needs to be silent. I've killed men for less, yet you already know that. You have ruined my life with your endless games, and so I will ruin every chance you can ever hope to have at true love."_

_Chadwick stood in front of Anna who screamed, putting her hands up in defense. "You keep your distance from her!"_

_"My dear Chadwick...what ever gave you the idea that I came here to ruin her life when you are standing right here before me?"_

_With just a miniscule flick of her finger, Theodora caused Chadwick to land on his rear, then immobilized him with her power. Even though she was just a Sorceress, Theodora possessed strong Magic that rivaled even the most skilled of Witches in their time. Chadwick often wondered where she learned her Magic, but he was rebuffed each time he asked._

_Anna screamed once again, though Theodora waved her hand in the Queen's direction, silencing her with Magic before glaring down at Chadwick._

_"Chadwick Michael Murray, breaker of hearts, mongrel upon men, I leave you with a curse. May you never die, may you never find love among the living."_

_Chadwick struggled, but it was useless. Her Magic was too strong. She held out her hand, reciting a spelled that rhymed._

_"Fur black as night, may death never stay in sight. On four legs you will forever crawl, on four legs you will land on should you fall. A tail that will forever switch, always scratching no matter the itch. Walking upon the earth until the end of time, may you never find love again...or anything equally sublime."_

_After the final word left Theodora's mouth, Chadwick felt an intense change within his body. His insides were hot and strange; blood had stopped circulating from every limb for a time, but then it had happened. His bones were snapping, his voice was changing, his entire body was wriggling helplessly on the floor as Anna watched with wide eyes._

_Chadwick knew what was happening to him, but was powerless to stop it. The pain inside of him grew and grew until the world seemed bigger and everything took on a different look. His eyes adjusted in the slight darkness as he looked around. The wicked smirk on Theodora's face was enough for Chadwick to realize that he had been transformed into something else._

_"Would you like to see how precious you look?" Theodora smiled._

_She used her impressive power to summon a silver hand mirror. Chadwick was not expecting what he saw when looking upon his reflection, but it definitely was not that. No more were his boyishly handsome good looks. His golden blonde hair vanished, replaced by fur as black as the night sky._

_There were more very noticeable changes, though the details were unimportant to him at the time._

_Chadwick looked at himself in the mirror, horrified. He was transformed into a black cat, appearing just like the cats of Witches in absurd fairy tales and legends. The sudden shock caused Chadwick to shout, though nothing came out but a pitiful squeal that was hardly impressive as it were. Theodora laughed at his predicament, tossing the mirror aside._

_"What have you done to me, you wretched woman!" Chadwick cried._

_"Quite fitting, wouldn't you say? I had half a mind to turn you into an actual mongrel, but dogs are known to be much more loved than others...and not even you deserve that."_

_"Turn me back! Please! I will do anything you ask of me!"_

_Theodora sneered, returning to the window she came in from. "It is much too late for that now. Enjoy your deathless existence, my love."_

_Without another word, Theodora lept from the window, soaring into the air on her broom. Distraught, Chadwick hurried to the window, calling for her to come back, to take back the shameful curse that reduced him to nothing but a mere animal. But Theodora did not turn back. She cackled in glee, never looking to see how Chadwick felt._

_Before he could even become accustomed to his sudden transformation, Anna shrieked once more. He became reminded of her presence again, yet she kept her distance far from the feline._

_"Guards!" Anna screamed, throwing on her robes. "Guards, help me!"_

_Chadwick tried crawling up to his lover to be comforting, but he was kicked aside. "Anna, please! It is still me! I can fix this!"_

_"Conspirator of Satan! Keep your dark Witchcraft away from me! Guards!"_

_No matter how hard Chadwick tried to calm her, Anna was inconsolable. In time, the guards barreled into his bedchambers followed by the King who looked very baffled by his wife's presence there. She stumbled over her words, claiming that she had been bewitched Chadwick and an unknown Sorceress._

_The King and his guards did not believe her at first. He instead accused her of avoiding his questions regarding her attire and her intentions there in his Knight's bedchambers. It wasn't until Chadwick spoke to the King that all was revealed._

_Understandably, there was utter confusion layered in with fear. Then came the accusations of Witchcraft and devilry again before the guards scrambled to capture and eliminate the wicked abomination. Frightened for his life, Chadwick fled from his bedchambers and slipped out of the castle and into the night._

_From that moment on, everything he had ever known changed. Chadwick was forced to adapt to the harsh reality that while he could not die, he couldn't ever enjoy life as a Warlock. He ran as far as his tiny legs could carry him, far from the kingdom that would one day become a nation that forgot about him as well as its King. He had no idea what happened to the King or Anna and he never saw them again._

_For the first 2 years after his transformation, Chadwick dedicated his time to tracking down Theodora. He knew not what he would do if he found her, but he had to do something._

_However, no matter how hard Chadwick tried, he was fruitless in his search. He called for her, shouted, begged and pleaded, but she never responded. Chadwick had no idea if she watched over him, relishing in his anguish, though there were times when he believed he felt her very presence._

_Days bleed into weeks, into months, into years; Chadwick slowly came to accept his new life. On one hand, he didn't have to pay taxes and he could pee wherever he wanted. He could steal anything he could get his hands on as long as he was faster than the ones chasing him._

_There were some hard times, however. People would run away in fear if he so much as spoke to them. Either that or they would attempt to kill him, which was no better. In time, Chadwick found himself in the distant land of Poland, sauntering around from village to village in search of something fun to do. He did not expect to find a young man entertaining young children with a series of practical magic tricks on the street._

_Curious, Chadwick decided to watch the man and his impressive performance along with the children. The man would make fire with his hands, cause items to fall from bubbles, and pull coins from thin air. Suffice it to say that Chadwick was just as entertained by the man's tricks as the giggling children. When the show concluded, the man promised to come back the next day with a brand new bag of tricks to show off._

_Chadwick counted on it. He stayed in the same spot all night, eagerly awaiting for the man to come back and when he did, he watched him set up his show. The man noticed Chadwick, smiling at him earnestly._

_"The littlest one from yesterday," he spoke. "You came back. Have you come to watch me perform, or do you seek a treat?"_

_Chadwick danced around his ankles, practically saying yes to all questions. The man chuckled and it was music to Chadwick's ears. He didn't know how he knew it back then, but that man was safe to him. All comforting, all smiles and tender loving scratches that made him purr unintentionally. The man surprised him with a treat soon enough; a simple strawberry that was seemingly conjured from nothing. Not long after that, the children gathered around for another spectacular show._

_And it was. The man's name was Janek Padalecki, though he called himself Nekie the Magnificent when he performed. He was a man in his early 20's, very jubilant and humble to all those around. Chadwick found himself enamored with his pleasant nature and came to see him every single day just as the children did._

_An entire month flew by before Chadwick was even aware of it. He continued watching Janek's tricks who expected no money in return for the boundless joy he provided. Before and after each show, he would give Chadwick a delicious strawberry, always scratching him behind the ear._

_But one eventful evening changed everything. When the children dispersed and went along home for supper, Janek packed up his belongings as usual. However, once he gave Chadwick his strawberry, he stuck around for a while longer, smiling down at him._

_"You've been coming here everyday to watch me without fail," Janek said. "One might think you actually enjoy me. You never show up or go home with anyone. Could it be that you have no one to go home to? It would seem that we share the same dilemma. I'm sure you wouldn't object coming home with me, would you? That way I can feed you more than a measly strawberry everyday."_

_Chadwick couldn't tell him how elated he was for fear of causing an unwanted scene right there, so he instead settled for a loud purr. With everything in motion, Janek took Chadwick home with him and cared for the poor cat. Though Chadwick did not talk back, he listened to Janek speak about his life, about his aspirations and dreams._

_He desired to be an adventurer, to discover hidden artifacts and uncover secrets long buried by generations past. Janek lacked the funds and materials for such an occupation, but he remained optimistic. It wasn't until a few days living with him that Chadwick discovered something off, however._

_His tail twitched back and forth as he sat on the windowsill, looking up at the night sky as Janek read from some kind of book inside his home. Chadwick listened to Janek mumbling to himself, reciting phrases that no Mortal man should have known. Chadwick was thrown out of his mild state of bliss when he saw a light flashing from inside._

_To his surprise, he witnessed Janek igniting the fireplace with fire Magic! Chadwick nearly jumped 5 feet into air at the sudden realization that his owner was just like him! A Warlock! When Janek noticed Chadwick's minor freak out, he smiled in a way that was reassuring._

_"Oh, no need to worry, little one! It's just a bit of Magic. I'm very careful."_

_"Yes, but you're like me!" Chadwick accidentally exclaimed._

_Janek was startled by Chadwick's outburst which was incredibly understandable. Animals do not talk, that was a fact, but Chadwick was different. He wasn't born an animal, he was transformed into one against his will. And so, as the shock still raged on between them, Chadwick slowly and carefully told his story to Janek who could only stare and nod in surprise._

_After his tale was told, Janek broke out into a happy grin, petting Chadwick in the way he enjoyed. Janek explained to him that all would be alright and that if Theodora was still out there, perhaps there would be a way to make her take back the curse. Chadwick, though skeptical about Janek's plan, eventually agreed to it. And, despite the little money they had, they set out on an adventure of a lifetime._

_They spent more than 2 years on the road, hiking and camping out along the way to find foul Sorceress. As fate would have it, instead of finding Theodora, Janek found a lovely Witch in their travels named Justine. As Chadwick watched their exchange from the sidelines, he knew his new master had found his one special person. He also knew that this quest of his would lead him nowhere as Theodora had simply vanished from the face of the earth._

_It wasn't long before Janek and Justine were married. They settled down in a small village and soon after, little Lesander was born. He was a healthy baby boy that inherited his parent's Magic as well as their love for adventure. Chadwick spent much of his time keeping the child entertained, playing with him day in and day out._

_Within the blink of an eye, Lesander was 21; bright eyed and optimistic. He was ready to take on the world just as his father before him. However, tragedy had struck. Poor Justine had suffered from an illness that could not be treated by Magic or natural medicine. She died peacefully in her sleep and not long after, Janek fell ill as well. In his final moments, he casted a powerful, non-verbal spell on Chadwick and entrusted his only son to care for him. The spell was not horrible, but it was a way of counteracting Theodora's curse. The spell allowed Chadwick to become imprinted on the Padalecki bloodline and once it ended, his life would also, granting him eternal peace at last._

_Now on his own, Lesander set out into the world with Chadwick. And, just as Janek did, Lesander fell in love and settled down with a woman who gave birth to 3 amazing, smart little girls. Chadwick doted on them as well, and so came to do the same for their children and their children's children and so on._

_The years passed him by quickly and he began to lose track of how old he truly was. Nevertheless, Chadwick was happy with how things turned out. In his years of being an immortal feline, members of the Padalecki clan immigrated to the United States where they became citizens. Each generation was presented with the story of how Chadwick came to be tied to their family and each generation loved him dearly._

_One day in July--in the middle of summer--another Padalecki was born. A boy. When the boy's father presented him to Chadwick, Chadwick immediately knew the baby boy was special. He had the makings of greatness deep inside of his soul and Chadwick couldn't wait to see what he could accomplish._

_And now, over 30 odd years later, that boy has grown up into a very strong and handsome man who is married to another strong and handsome man. In their happiness, they work together to raise a bright young man who is nothing short of extraordinary._

_And they all lived happily ever after. The End._

Alex grins and claps his hardest until his hands are almost red and raw. Chad didn't think the slightly censored version of his life story was all that captivating, but it seems as though he was wrong. Truthfully, he didn't mind telling the child what had happened.

It's all in the past; he can't change what he went through. Sadly, Time Travel is impossible as far as he's aware. And that's okay. Chad had accepted his fate for so long now. He's happy here with his new family along with the latest addition he's telling his tale to.

Jared politely asked him to tell Alex a bedtime story tonight because he's stuck grading papers and Jensen is still catching up on the work he missed out on a month ago. Chad doesn't mind doing this. It provided him with something to do besides hunt for mice or nap until 3 in the morning for once.

"That was amazing, Uncle Chad!" Alex exclaims as he settles into bed. "You really changed so much! Wow!"

He's been calling him "Uncle" since he moved in, though Chad hardly feels as if he is one. Even so, he's never corrected the boy. Neither have his parents, so Chad supposes that it's okay for now. He doesn't have the heart to say anything of it.

Chad chuckles. "Glad you thought so. I half expected you to pass out during some parts."

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to hear everything! It kinda sucks that you had to go through those bad times because of Theodora."

"Yeah...it was rough."

"Did you really love Miss Theodora?"

Something strongly resembling a smile forms on Chad's face, though it's a sad one. "Yeah, Alex, I really did love her. But I made a lot of mistakes in our relationship. I shouldn't have hurt her the way I did and I regret it. I wish things could've been different between us."

"Were you gonna ask her to marry you if things were different?"

"Ha! Let's, uh, let's not get into that right now." Chad sighs, coming up to rub his face against Alex's cheek. "Just about time for bed, don't you think? You've had a long day, little one."

Alex yawns, pulling the covers closer to him. "Mhm. It really was a great story, Uncle Chad."

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight."

Chad soon jumps off the bed, walking towards the door that leads him out into the hallway. He glances up at the light switch, turning off the lights with his mind. He's thankful that not everything has been taken from him in terms of Magic abilities. Before he can exit, Chad hears Alex shifting in the bed along with his tiny voice speaking to him again.

"Miss Theodora was kinda wrong. She said you would never find love again, but you did, because you love Mr. Jared and Mr. Jensen and me. Right?"

It's like an arrow through the heart.

Why hadn't Chad ever thought of that before? Perhaps Theodora was referring to romantic love and not familial love, but even so, he's found _love _just the same. He did what she said he couldn't and while he might not ever enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with another woman again, he can enjoy the strong bond he holds with his family. That's more than enough for him.

"Yeah," Chad responds. "She was very wrong. I love you all so much. I'll tell you more stories tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Listening to Alex yawn once again, Chad finally leaves the room, keeping the door open just a crack. One of the Padalecki children he used to care for--Nathaniel was his name--always requested that he keep the door open just a little for fear of Demons sneaking into his bed.

Nathaniel got to live up to his 90's.

As Chad trots down the hall to the master bedroom, he thinks back on all the Padaleckis that came before the current one. It was difficult to watch them grow from a waddling baby to an elderly person on their deathbed. It tore through his heart every time. Chad hates how he can continue to be the same age, but everyone around him dies.

He once tried to close his heart off towards it, but he found that he really couldn't. He loved each and every Padalecki that came into the world, including Gerald...though that was before he learned of his vicious behavior.

Before long, Chad is padding into the master bedroom to discover a heartwarming sight. He finds Jared sitting up against the headboard of the bed with Jensen quietly gathering up all the papers he's graded so far. Jared is so dedicated to his new job; he works himself a little too hard nowadays, but at least it's much safer than his previous occupation.

Times like this make him long for legs again. The video game excursions they went on a while ago just isn't the same. He longs for something more _permanent_.

As Chad watches, Jensen carefully puts his husband to bed, placing a loving kiss onto his forehead. He turns around to spot Chad gazing at them. He smirks, walking back around to his side of the bed prior to climbing in.

"Alex fall asleep yet?"

"Yes," Chad replies. "Or at least he's about to."

Jensen nods. "Okay. What kind of story did you tell him tonight? He usually asks for ones about superheroes. Or dinosaurs. Or sometimes an odd mixture of both."

"Actually, he asked for my backstory."

"Oh. Did you tell him...?"

"No need to worry, Dad #2," Chad laughs, waltzing up to the bed. "I kept it PG...ish. May I join the two of you? I mean if that's cool with you. I just don't wanna sleep alone tonight, that's all."

Jensen smiles fondly, sighing. He pats the bed. "Yeah, hop in. Just don't make it a habit."

Chad cackles as he jumps up high. Jensen reaches over to shut off the lamp on his nightstand, shrouding the room in darkness. Chad makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, curling in a compact little ball of fur before closing his eyes.

The next morning, he awakes to find himself wrapped up in Jared's safe arms who is in turn wrapped up in Jensen's. He doesn't remember how this even happened, but he also doesn't seem to care. He yawns, shutting his eyes once again.

Alex was right about what he said last night.

His biological family might've been a mess, but the family he had then doesn't hold a candlestick to the long, fulfilling generations he spent with the Padalecki bloodline.

Theodora lost in the end.

He's found love. True love.

This is his storybook ending...and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst enjoying another day within his "normal" life, Jared meets back up with an old friend and receives worrying news. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jensen talks with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry it took me so long! I was in a funk. Bit of writer's block, but I'm back for now! Here's more! Enjoy!

Jared pours two cups of coffee for both him and Jensen as Alex and Chad chow down on their breakfast. He smiles while Alex begs Chad for more stories about his past enthusiastically. It warms his heart to see the kid getting on and adapting to his new life here.

He's made friends, his grades are stellar, and he's just overall flourishing as a person. His parents would definitely be proud of Jared and Jensen for what they're doing. It's never easy raising someone else's child, but as Jared learned from Jeff, it _does_ get better.

And Jared can't help but to think of his surrogate father now. Jeff's been pretty much swamped with work now that he's the Director of the F.B.S.P., though Jared couldn't be happier. Rather him than another Stephen Amell or Mark Sheppard. Jeff is seriously turning things around at the bureau, however, by enforcing new laws or changing around certain aspects of the organization.

Though it should be noted that Jared and Jensen have tried to put themselves away from all the drama regarding that. Many of his former colleagues blamed him for trying to incite a revolution on the modern world by dissolving The Council; a horrible lie that was fabricated from choppy audio regarding his and Stephen's final conversation.

Not to mention that some pretty wealthy and highly respected Warlocks attempted to put Jared on trial for the murder of a Councilman and also for the incarceration of the others. Of course, Jeff cleared it all up and was able to get them off his back, but that's not what was important.

It was Jared.

Everything he did invited chaos and ruin into their lives. Every small action or reaction caused a new threat to emerge from the void that is everlasting _suckage._ He had to break away from that. That's why he's playing the role of a normal high school teacher with a normal, hard working husband caring for their normal, precocious child. It's better now.

But...he would be lying if he didn't miss the danger, even a little bit, much like Jensen had expressed in the past before they started this mundane routine.

"Morning, everyone," Jensen announces as he enters the kitchen. Speak of the devil. "How are we all doing today?"

Alex grins after stuffing his face full of chocolate chip pancakes. "Spectacular!"

"Spectacular? Wow. Is that the word of the day?"

"Yup!"

"Spell spectacular for me so I can remember."

"S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R. Spectacular."

Jared and Jensen's eyebrows raise simultaneously with Jensen beaming. "Amazing. I think you might be right on that. Where'd you learn to spell such a big word."

"My mommy had taught me how to spell the big words I saw on signs or boxes," says Alex. "She was very smart."

Jared begins to feel a little saddened after hearing the child's words. It's no surprise that Alex loved his parents. He made sure to tell Jared that when he was being held at Headquarters. There's also no doubt that Alex's parents loved him all the way up to their unfortunate transformation into zombie-like monstrosities. 

The destroyed mansion on Rockfell Island has become a memorial ground for all those who died from Misha Collins's horrible experiments. Jared hasn't thought once about taking Alex there to visit his parent's gravestone, probably out of guilt. Just a little. He had no idea what would happen, but the situation on the island seemed preventable.

Jared shakes away those thoughts, smiling at the child. "She had to be very smart if she had you. Ready for school?"

"Yup yup!"

"What about you?" Jared asks Jensen. "You didn't eat anything."

"I'll grab something on the way to work," says Jensen before picking up Alex's backpack. "Right after dropping this little guy off. Come on, Alex."

Jared grins, waving. "Bye, guys. Love you. Have a good day, both of you."

"You, too, honey." Jensen takes Alex's hand on their way out, smiling down at him. "So, Mr. Genius, spell extravagant."

Alex opens his mouth, then closes it with a frown. "I don't know how to spell _that_ one."

"It's okay. I can teach you on the way! We'll have ourselves a little spelling competition."

Jared watches the two of them go, elated. He's incredibly happy with the choices he's made so far regarding Alex. They managed to get him into a great school in a nice neighborhood. It's amazing how far they've all come in such a short time. Jared never imagined having children when he was Alex's age despite knowing the devastating effect it would have on Chad.

It was a burden his ancestors left up to him to drop onto his theoretical children. It's a shame that Alex is not his biological child so they could continue the bloodline, but then again...Jared never asked how Chad felt about it. His thoughts might've changed in the years they've been together. Perhaps he's ready to finally pass on when the time comes.

If only there was a way to--

"What time do you need to be at work?" Chad asks, breaking Jared out of his reverie.

"Um..." Jared looks at his watch, sputtering over his cup of coffee. "Oh, shit! I gotta go now. I wasn't paying attention. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jared rushes towards the living room, grabbing his coat, keys, and bag. "Could you, uh, maybe put the dishes in the dishwasher for me--?"

"I'm way ahead of you. I got it all covered."

"I appreciate it. See you."

"Bye, JP. Have a good one."

Jared shrugs on his coat as he leaves the house. He makes a mad dash towards his car and hops inside in no time. After starting up the vehicle, he backs out of the driveway and takes off. The drive towards the high school isn't a long one. In fact, he could've _walked_ if he really wanted to, but driving is much faster. Besides, he's running late. Walking is never the best option for that.

Eventually, Jared's able to make it to the school in record time with only 5 minutes to spare. His cup of coffee is forgotten in his car as he rushes up to the building in long strides. He says a quick hello to the secretaries at the front desk before zooming by them to get to the teacher's lounge where he drops off his coat.

Inside, he spots 11th grade Science teacher Mr. Thompson telling what seems to be a funny story to some female faculty members. As soon as Jared unwittingly makes his presence known, the kind ladies in the lounge flock to him, abandoning Mr. Thompson altogether. Though he dreads this every single day, Jared can't do much about it.

It feels like the first few days of high school all over again where everyone kept pawing over him. Jared knows he's come a long way since high school in terms of looks; stronger, well groomed facial hair, luscious locks, increased muscle mass. Jensen calls him a "hot dilf" all the time and Jared certainly feels like it in certain instances. Now, being an example.

"Mr. Padalecki-Ackles," a teacher swoons. "Good morning."

Jared chuckles. "Uh, Jared is just fine. Good morning, Mrs. Donovan. How are you today?"

"Better. _So _much better."

"That's...good."

Ms. Smith smiles at him, finger twirling around a strand of her hair. "You look really nice today, Jared."

"I don't look nice everyday?" Jared jokes, successfully hanging up his coat.

It's a joke that fans the flames immensely. The women laugh collectively, talking over themselves in an attempt to tell Jared that, _yes absolutely_, he looks nice every day he's in the building. He knows what his being here is doing to them and he wants nothing to do with it!

Being happily married means nothing to these ladies. And it's not just them, either! It's also Principal Ventimiglia and several other students who are seemingly infatuated with him. It's flattering, obviously, but also wrong on so many levels. Thankfully, their heavy handed attempts at flirting has yielded them all with zero results.

No matter what, Jared remains faithful to Jensen.

In time, the lovely yet sex deprived women of Chamberlain High disperse, giving Jared enough time to breathe to get himself together for the day. He walks over to the candy bowl near the coffeemaker, unwrapping a peach flavored _Jolly Rancher_ before popping it in his mouth.

Nowadays, Jared keeps a whole bag of gummy bears in his bag at all times, but swooping up free candy is also pretty enjoyable. As he enjoys what little free time he's given before classes start, he's soon approached by Mr. Thompson.

"You're quite the lady killer, aren't you?" The man says. The tone of his voice suggests that he's less than thrilled about Jared's presence.

Nevertheless, Jared sucks it up, snickering. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just trying to get them off my back. I didn't want to sound too rude. Did I steal your thunder?"

Mr. Thompson scoffs, waving his hand as if to indicate he _didn't _steal his thunder...but Jared knows the truth of the matter. His mind is as open as cold bottle of water on a hot summer day.

"Nah, I was just--I was just goofing around with them--I was just about to head to the classroom anyways."

"Oh okay." Jared takes his belongings, walking by everyone towards the door. "Have a great day, everyone."

"Yeah, yeah...you, too." _"Asshole."_

Mr. Thompson's inner thoughts still reach Jared's ears as he rounds the corner. It's not his fault he was blessed with such drop dead gorgeous looks. Mr. Thompson isn't even that bad looking himself, it's just that his attitude is a major turnoff for most of the people here. If he humbled himself more and stopped trying to make everything a competition, maybe he'll be a bit happier with himself.

Ah. But what does Jared know? He's just an ordinary English teacher. Nothing odd to see

No supernatural happenings going on over here.

****

Jensen's mind wanders as the board meeting drags on for longer than intended. He was assured that whatever new proposal from Kidd Enterprises wouldn't take more than 30 minutes, yet here they are...well past 30 minutes and going straight into an hour.

He can't help it. It's just been so boring as of late. There aren't any Demons to exorcise or ghosts to banish or egomaniacal Warlocks and Sorcerers to put down permanently. When Jared suggested they settle down for a quiet, normal life, Jensen hurriedly jumped at the chance, so this is kinda his fault anyways.

It had to be done, however. The threats were indeed getting worse and worse with each one popping up out of the woodwork. Jensen didn't even think he would survive his encounter with Carver let alone the fire that engulfed their previous home.

So, yeah, Jensen misses the thrill of fighting against someone with his husband, but he doesn't miss the dangers that follow from fighting said someone. Kendrick still roams around defeating evil spirits and Demons wherever he goes, so at least someone in the Snack Pack is keeping the world safer.

Well, aside from Jeff. He's gotta do that behind a desk, though. Jensen doesn't envy him. They're in the same damn boat.

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen shakes his head, blinking. He looks around, suddenly remembering where he is. "Yes, I'm sorry?"

The representative from Kidd Enterprises swallows, putting his hands together. "I asked if you would like to discuss the matter of the merger between Ackles Industries and Kidd Enterprises."

Seems like he's skipped over too much. Holy shit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The merger with--"

"No, no," says Jensen, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I heard that part. I'm just not comprehending the notion of a merger."

One of the members of the board looks to Jensen with a slightly fearful gaze. "Jensen, we've discussed this for weeks."

"Apparently so, and without my knowledge. I'll give it some thought. This meeting is adjourned."

Without another word, Jensen stands up to exit the room, leaving behind hushed conversations about his competence and position as CEO. He's _earned_ this position. He's proved himself worthy of carrying this burden that his father offered upon him. They might try to take it away, but Jensen will fight to the bitter end. This company is his father's pride and joy. He'll defend it for as long as he can.

He understands that Jared had similar feelings about Peacekeeping when he first started. Being the son of a renowned Peacekeeper and getting immediately promoted upon arrival made a lot of heads turn for all the wrong reasons. Yeah, they definitely are two peas in a pod.

As Jensen strides toward his office, his assistant rises from her desk, trying and failing to tell him something.

"Mr. Ackles, you have--"

"Not now, Katie. I just want to be alone. Forward all my calls to voicemail for the rest of the afternoon and get my father on the phone."

"But, sir, your father is--"

It's too late. By the time Jensen opens the door, he's greeted by a familiar face smiling contentedly at him from behind his desk.

Alan Ackles.

"That'll be all, Katie," says Alan, nodding her way.

Katie nods back, and closes the door to give the father and his son some privacy. It's a little strange seeing his father like this again. This was the very same office he had, same desk too. Instead of b err ing dressed in a nice suit, however, the elder Ackles man is in something more casual; a forest green sweater and khakis. Jensen could get away with something like this on a dress down day, but nothing regularly.

Even so, Alan looks great. Healthy, lively, bright. Much better than the man he was years ago after Joshy drowned.

Alan stands up, coming around the desk to stand in front of a gobsmacked Jensen. There's no tension between them as Jensen eventually surges forward to hug his father. Alan squeezes him back, grinning.

"It's good to see you, too, son," Alan chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" asks Jensen as they separate. "I mean, I'm happy you're here, but..._why?_"

"What, I can't come down to my company and check on my son and make sure he's not screwing it all up?"

Jensen snorts, walking towards the window that overlooks most of the city. "Well, you can rest easy. I'm not screwing anything up...yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The board has been discussing a merger with Kidd Enterprises behind my back. Well, behind _our _backs."

Alan's frown turns into a hardened scowl, a scowl that causes Jensen's palms to sweat. "Is that so? What did you say in response? Did you accept?"

"Hell no. I said I would give it thought, but my mind is clear. No merger."

"Good. I didn't raise you to be foolish. You made the right call here. Kidd Enterprises has been trying to get in bed with us for ages. They're not getting in any time soon."

It's honestly refreshing to see and hear Alan doing this again. He taught Jensen all he needed to know about this company and how to preserve its legacy. Jensen would say he's been doing a good job of it so far.

"They'll try to override my vote." Jensen adds.

Alan smirks. "Let them try. I own 55% of this company with you owning the second highest percentage besides. There will be no merger for as long as I have a say."

"It's good to have you back, if only for a moment."

"I feel the same." Alan shrugs, glancing at Jensen's new photo of him, Jared, and Alex with Chad. "How's the family? I remember you telling me that Jared's a teacher now."

"Yeah, he loves it! Less stressful than Peacekeeping."

"Right, right... Things haven't been..._weird _again, have they?"

"Not lately, no. We're cool. Everyone is okay."

It's something they've never outright talked about. The Magic, the Psychic powers, talking cats, and Demons killing people. It's often brought up or referenced fleetingly in conversation, but never fully elaborated upon. Alan doesn't understand the extent of what happened with Jared and Stephen and why Jensen had to go into hiding to stay safe from any reprisals.

He just knew his son's life was in mortal danger. Though Alan adores Alex as if he were his biological grandson, Jensen knows with certainty that his father feels some sort of way about Jared's life...though it's doubtful that he'll voice his concerns any time soon. If Jared didn't barrel into his life, Jensen wouldn't have been exposed to the hidden world of Magic and the darkness that lurks around them. That's what Alan thinks--what he is _thinking._

It's okay. Jensen won't hold it against him. He's thought about a life without Jared before, but he never gets far, because a life without Jared is a life not worth living. Regardless, Alan and Jared are at least on more friendly terms than their initial meeting. He even embraced them when they graduated.

"I'm just checking." Alan sighs. He looks down at his watch, then back at his son. "Well, looks like I have to go. Frieda and I have some plans. She's baking a cake for me."

Jensen chuckles lightly. "And who says romance is dead?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a marvelous husband. I'd only hope that you are the same."

"I'd punch a hole through the moon and collect the pieces for Jared."

"With what you can do, I don't doubt it." Alan walks forward, giving Jensen another hug. The atmosphere shifts, turning serious once again. "I love you, son, and I am so goddamn proud of you. I may have my thoughts about him...but I'm truly thankful for Jared. He brought us back together in the end."

It's touching to hear his father say such a thing. So very heartfelt and honest. Jensen doesn't need to pry into Alan's private thoughts to know that he meant what he said. Jensen suppresses the urge to shed tears, instead opting to stay strong. He would rather not crack right now. No way.

He holds onto his father as if he were just a small child again, and doesn't let go until Alan decides it's time to go. The elder Ackles man taps his son's back, smiling fortunately upon his only remaining child. He soon leaves Jensen behind in his office quietly, saying his goodbyes to Katie behind the door he just closed.

With a deep sigh, Jensen sits on the edge of his desk, breathing in and out slowly. He's incredibly lucky to have that man in his life still. He prays to whatever higher power resides in Paradise or wherever that he gets to hold on to his father for many more years to come.

In time, Jensen fixes himself up, scrubbing a hand down his face. He clears his throat before rushing back behind his desk, determined to get some work done in private.

The normal life isn't really all that bad sometimes. Tedious and boring, sure, but not unbearable.

Jared always makes sure of that.

****

"Alex, come on! Let's play with the soccer ball!"

Alex grins as he runs towards Rob. "Okay!"

Recess never stops being the most enjoyable time in Alex's day. Well, aside from going home and spending quality time with his new parents. They're the best! Always so attentive and caring. Nurturing. That's a word Jensen taught him about in the car this morning. It was so fun spelling with him. He knows lots of big words and a lot about music from years ago.

And Alex can't forget about Jared! He's the coolest guy around. It's too bad he stopped being a superhero. He said something about how his team wasn't fighting for justice so much anymore. Alex understands. It's just like in _BladeStormer _#12 when BladeStormer left his organization because he was actually working for the bad guys without knowing it! Really sad.

But soon, Alex makes it to his newest friend, Rob Raco. He's a nice boy, same age as him. They love the same stuff, too! They were made to be friends. When they're apart, Alex misses him. Good thing Jared sets up play dates with Rob's mom. She's so sweet, just like Rob.

"Took you long enough, slowpoke!" Rob teases, kicking the soccer ball.

Alex pouts. "You ran too fast for me to catch up."

"Yeah, yeah. You ready?"

"Yeah!"

The two friends soon sprint off together towards the soccer goalposts, giggling and kicking the ball around. Rob really loves soccer, never misses a game on TV at home. It's starting to make Alex enjoy it, too. Rob taught him the basics mostly. Maybe he'll grow up to be an awesome soccer player, a worldwide athlete. When that happens, Alex will be right beside him every step of the way.

Just like how Jared is for Jensen.

As they continue to play with one another, Alex starts getting a funny feeling in his left eye. The blue one. He rubs at it, thinking it's only just a passing thing. However, as the young boy plays with his friend, he begins to feel a slight burning sensation, causing him to stop running altogether.

Alex squeezes both eyes shut, rubbing them profusely as the pair start to water and feel really hot. Alex panics, sinking to his knees on the ground as he whimpers, desperately trying to make the irritation stop.

Despite not being able to see, Alex feels hands on him, checking to see if he's alright. It's Rob.

"Alex? Alex, what's the matter?"

"I can't see," cries Alex. Tears pinch through his closed eyes which only sting even more. "I can't see! It hurts!"

"I'll get help! Stay here. Teacher! Teacher, help!"

Alex can hear the fear and panic in his friend's voice as plain as day. The searing pain within his eyes only intensify by the second. Alex presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, anything to lessen the discomfort he's experiencing.

It's scary. It hurts badly.

He just wants it to stop.

He wants to go home.

****

"So, can anyone tell me why Rosman's speech at the beginning of the book was considered a foreshadowing of things to come near the end?"

Hands are quickly raised, prompting Jared to be quick on his feet. He points at one of his star students, Kathryn.

"When we're first introduced to Rosman, he mentions feeling 'immense dread' over the loss of his father. He keeps seeing these 'visions' of his father's past sins; hallucinations. He can't distinguish the line between fiction and reality as the book goes on, recalling 'My mind is like shards from a damaged mirror; fragmented and broken, it's true that I was the madman all along, the darkness perched upon the frame.' It relates to his opening line: 'On the day of my father's death, I saw a madman shrouded in darkness perched upon his bedframe'. He saw his ultimate fate, that he was the madman. Kinda sucks..."

Jared listens to his student's wise and thoughtful answer, impressed that she actually read through the entire thing...unlike some very rebellious individuals seated here today.

It even has him pondering the story itself. It's not too dissimilar to his own relationship with his father after his death. Gerald Padalecki had some demons plaguing him, metaphorically. Jared, much like Rosman, holds his father in contempt for setting in motion the events that have happened thus far. Gerald was the catalyst, Jared was the one wounded in the end...along with his mother.

However, unlike Rosman, Jared doesn't suffer from a mental break and slaughter his entire family. Gerald messed him up, but the truth of his secret plans wasn't enough to make Jared crack. He stood strong, he defeated his power hungry, egotistical little brother, and he's living happily ever after with his new family.

Gerald lost. Jared prevailed.

He smiles, suddenly snapping back to the lesson at hand. "Excellent answer, Kathryn. Very good. Now, who can tell me of the historical significance behind this book? Anyone?"

Very few kids raise their hands, Kathryn among them of course. And yet, the only one who catches Jared's eye is the teenager who some say bares a striking resemblance towards him.

Colin Ford fails to conceal the phone tucked away in the folds of his jacket, one wireless earpiece in to hear whatever is being played on the device. Jared sighs, shaking his head. The entire class follows his gaze, curious to know what's up. In time, Colin realizes that the lesson has stopped and everyone is staring at him. For better or worse. He stashes his phone away smoothly with a cool grin on his face, but the damage is already done.

"Mr. Ford," Jared teases. "Care to answer the question?"

Colin chuckles nervously. "12?"

The class laughs, and not even Jared can suppress the small smile that forms upon his lips. He makes no effort to hide it. "Cute. But not cute enough. What was so important on that phone than discussing one of the greatest and most controversial books in American literature?"

"Well...you remember _The Incident _a while ago? Some new video got uploaded online. It's still hard to make out, though."

Jared's blood runs cold as he realizes what incident Colin is referring to. The costly battle between him and Stephen. Some of the students check their phones right away, also wanting to see the new development in regards to _The Incident._

All footage from that fight was said to be erased from existence using highly advanced Magic. All that remained were fantastical testimonies of men leaping from buildings and strange superpowers.

But now there's new footage from that night, and Jared isn't the least bit happy about it. He stows away his fear for now, instead putting on his best poker face for the moment. Jared scoffs, walking over towards Colin until he's directly next to him, crouching down until he's at the boy's level.

"Show me," Jared says. Colin raises his eyebrow up at his teacher, but Jared rolls his eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna take the phone, I just wanna see. I'm curious as well."

Colin relents after a moment of indecisiveness, pulling out his cellphone once again. He unlocks the screen to show Jared the new footage, bringing the video back to the beginning. Jared prepares himself, palms sweaty and clammy. There's no way he's on camera. There's no way his face can be visible enough to identify right away.

Once the video plays, Jared's fears slowly wash away. It's not grainy like all the other videos that circulated, it's more HD. However, it doesn't change the fact that you can't see anything other than fires spreading, lightning striking down randomly at the citizens below, and small buildings being reduced to rubble. The person holding the camera points it up towards the sky high about, making out two tiny specks falling towards a nearby building. The video ends as a chunk of the penthouse above crashes into the city street.

It's not too much to worry about, though it could still prove to be a problem. Calling Jeff or Manns about it could get the video taken down in less than an hour. But there's no rush. Not at the immediate moment. Satisfied, Jared stands up to his full height, walking slowly towards the front of the class.

"Since the topic of discussion has shifted somewhat, let's talk about _The Incident_ a bit more. What are the facts? Manny?"

"It was a rogue storm that went by undetected from the storm watching machines or something?"

Jared nods. "Correct. The official consensus is that a rogue lightning storm occured in the wee hours of the morning. Anything else? Kathryn?"

"Close to 30 people died that day from the flames caused by the lightning strikes," says Kathryn.

Colin shakes his head. "It wasn't a storm. It's all bullshit."

"Oh?" Jared crosses his arms. "Please, Mr. Ford, tell us what's on your mind."

"I'm not that smart of a person, but I know lightning doesn't act like that. There were continuous _streams_ of it raining down, and the fire was in the sky before it spread on the ground! I don't think it was a storm at all."

"And your conclusion is...?"

"Aliens."

Again, the entire classroom is filled with laughter at Colin's snark-ridden, but very serious answer. He seems so smug, smirking at the conclusion he's come up with. Jared can admire that. He used to be just like him after meeting Jensen; more open, cracking jokes, making others laugh. While Colin may not be as studious as the others, there's a spark in him that Jared is eager to see grown. He'll achieve great things one day.

Hopefully nothing like saving the world from evil. He should be leave that to the professionals.

Jared waves his hand playfully at Colin, turning back to the chalkboard. "Alien invaders. That's a new one. I've heard secret government experiments, angry gods, but never extraterrestrials. Refreshing take, Colin. Anyways, back to the book, what more can we understand from--"

Before Jared can resume the lesson, a knock on the door distracts him. His attention is drawn towards the exit, seeing a familiar face behind the glass window on the door.

It's Kendrick, and he's holding up a cup of coffee with a half-smile. Jared's face splits into a wide grin upon seeing his longtime friend back from one of his many dangerous excursions across the country. While he's distracted, Jared's students make very embarrassing noises, childlike "oohs and ahhs".

"Is that the Mr. Ackles to your Padalecki?" Colin snickers, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Colin--this isn't the time! Please--don't start!" Jared sputters, stumbling over his words. "He's not--"

"Oh, so you have others. Does Mr. Ackles know?"

"Colin--!"

The school bell rings soon enough overhead, causing the students to rise from their seats quickly. Jared checks his watch for a second, seeing that it's lunchtime. Good. He sighs, exasperated by the gall of these kids. It's a wonder that he ever was one of them. The years have been sweeter, but not too terribly kind to him.

"I want final assessments on the book done by Monday," Jared calls as his students exit the classroom. "And no later than Monday! 5 points deducted every day the paper is late. Have a great weekend, everyone."

It's not long before every single student is gone, leaving Jared standing alone in the classroom with Kendrick leaning against the doorframe with a fond smile. He walks inside, becoming slightly surprised when the styrofoam cup of coffee hovers out of his hands and into Jared's.

He takes a sip, closing his eyes and humming in a pleasant manner. "Mmm...I really needed that."

"Glad to see your Magic hasn't shriveled up from misuse." Kendrick chuckles, embracing Jared with a friendly hug. "It's good to see you, Wonder Boy."

"And here I thought _that_ nickname would shrivel up instead. It's good to see you, too. Wow, this is some good coffee. What a fabulous surprise. What's the occasion?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, decided to drop by for a little bit. Been a few weeks since we've last seen each other. How's Jensen doing?"

Jared smacks his lips, pulling back from the cup in his hand. "Oh, you know Jensen: working hard, easily distracted, highly devoted and protective."

Kendrick smirks, hands in the pockets of his dark, shredded jeans. "Naturally. And the little one?"

"Jack is flourishing, Ken. Him being here with us means everything. He's doing so well, I can't believe it. It feels amazing being a parent...when I'm not tearing my hair out."

"I'm happy for you. Truly. And this life you're living. How is all this working for you?"

"I'm not gonna lie," Jared starts, setting his cup down on his desk. "I miss it, being out on the field. I really do. I miss the danger, the feeling of being in peril and fighting against something stronger than me, saving people. The closest I'm getting to that now is fighting those monsters in Jensen's video games."

"You know..." says Kendrick, taking a step forward and glancing at the ground. He speaks in a sort of hushed tone. "If you want, you could accompany me to Mexico. There's reports of Demonic Possession in a small village that I've been dying to check out."

Jared shakes his head, already sensing where this is going. "Kendrick--"

"As friends. As 2 parts of a Coven."

"I made a promise to myself--to my _family_\-- that I would put that in the past...no matter how much I crave to be in the thick of it again. Now that I have Alex, I can't risk doing anything dangerous. I'm fine where I'm at."

Kendrick cranes his neck to the side, skeptical. "You don't really believe that, do you? Deep down, you know it's only a matter of time before someone like Stephen Amell or even your father rises from the shadows to put everyone in danger again."

Jared clenches his jaw. "Don't."

"Evil never sleeps, Jared. When one falls, another takes their place, and so on and so on as the next waits to rise up from the shadows."

"Let the true heroes take over for a change. I'm done."

"You say that now, but wait until the darkness comes knocking on your door--"

"Ken, please. Enough."

There's much tension now between the two of them. Jared would rather not think of anything happening to Jensen again, god forbid Alex! And Chad--oh, Chad. He thinks of how the feline struggled and writhed as Carver tortured him. It was heartbreaking. Jensen was put into the same state in that Silent Hell, the pocket dimension set up by Carver. Insane.

Jared can't and _won't_ imagine something so heinous being done to Alex. He loves that child with all that he has.

As the silence lingers between them, Jared's cellphone begins to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Strange. Must be Jensen on lunch break or something. Fishing it out of his pocket, Jared sees that, no, it's not his husband, but Alex's school calling him. He glances at Kendrick nervously, putting up his index finger as he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end comes from a woman, slightly more upbeat than the average person. _"Hi there, may I speak to Jared Padalecki?"_

"Speaking."

_"Hi. My name is Nurse Brooke here at Armakam Elementary School. I have your son here in my office feeling a bit out of sorts."_

Jared panics. "What!? What's wrong!? Is he okay!?"

_"Yes, Mr. Padalecki, Alex is just fine. A few scrapes and bumps during recess. Not that bad, but he has been complaining about his eyes somewhat. He's been excused from all of his classes today because of a few injuries. Would it be possible for you to come down and retrieve him?"_

"Yes--Yes! I'm on my way. Thank you. Bye."

"What's going on?" Kendrick asks, clearly concerned.

Jared puts his phone in his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alex. He got hurt during recess. I'd jump for joy knowing it wasn't anything supernatural, but he's still hurt, so..."

"I see. Would you like me to transport you there?"

"No, I can drive." Jared looks at the clock on the wall, then at his watch to corroborate the times. "I think I can make it before lunch is over. Thank you, though."

Kendrick touches Jared's shoulder warmly. "Anything for you."

"So you've said since I was 17."

"Meant it back then, too." Kendrick sighs deeply, removing his hand from Jared's shoulder. They stare at each other for a long moment until Kendrick rubs his neck, stepping away. "Alright. I'll be going. Demons won't willingly exorcise themselves. Are you sure I can't change your mind about traveling with me?"

Jared nods. "I'm sure. This is where I belong."

"I know. It truly was good to see you."

In the blink of an eye, Kendrick disappears from sight, vanishing to whatever location he willed himself to. Jared is left truly alone, stewing in his own thoughts, though only for a few seconds. He quickly bolts out of the classroom towards the teacher's lounge where he grabs his coat. Before leaving the building altogether, he makes a brief stop at Principal Ventimiglia's office, informing him of the situation.

"Yes, I understand," he says, softening his voice. "Children are important."

Jared nods. "I'll try to be back for the lunch period ends, shouldn't take me too long to find someone to watch him."

"You could take the rest of the day off, you know. There's only a few periods left."

"I know...but I can handle this. Trust me. I'll be right back."

He doesn't bother getting a response back as Jared rushed out of the building and into his car. While he drives off the lot, he glances down at the cupholders to see his mug of now bland, and chilled coffee. It was forgotten this morning in his haste. Without thinking, he chugs the rest down, scrunching up his face at the bitter taste.

Yuck.

Even so, it might help him pep up just a smidge. Since Alex has been living with them, they've never had a problem like this. He's been a very careful child, knowing the risks and dangers of playing roughly outside. What could be wrong now?

Jared allows himself to calm down the closer he gets to the school, confident that whatever injuries Alex has isn't "that bad", as the nurse stated. Whatever the case may be, Jared's on his way to pick up his boy.

Eventually, Jared pulls up to Alex's school, surging out of the vehicle in a hurry. He takes the stairs leading up to the building two at a time, almost out of breath when he reaches the main office. Speaking with one of the receptionists, Jared's able to be lead towards the nurse's office where he's reunited with Alex.

The child beams at his adoptive father with Little Rob standing next to him for support. Two bright, amazing children holding hands. They'll be the greatest of friends in the future, inseparable, even more than they are now.

"Jared," Alex says with a smile. He's been told that he could drop the Mr. from both his and Jensen's names. "You came to get me?"

Jared smiles right back before looking at the nurse in her chair. "I did. What was issue?"

Nurse Brooke adjusts her glasses before standing, shaking Jared's hand first and foremost. "According to Alex and Rob, Alex felt his eyes beginning to itch. Soon, they began to burn, and he suddenly lost all vision. The additional scrapes were from him clawing and flailing on the ground in fear. I administered a few eye drops, but he says there's still a slight burn. You might need to set up an appointment with a doctor for him, just so he could have his eyes checked out."

"Do you think it's bad?"

"Personally? No, not at all. Could very well be that he got a substantial amount of dust or dirt in his eye somehow, or he's having an allergic reaction to something he came into contact with."

"Alright." Jared bonds a little, coming to eye level with Alex and Rob. "Ready to go home?"

Alex grins, rubbing his eyes just a little. "Mhm."

"Okay." Soon, Jared is picking up Alex in his arms, carrying him on his back like young chimp with its mother. He grabs the child's backpack as well.

"Can we take Rob home, too?"

"Alex, Rob has to finish up his schoolwork, too. He can't come back with us, especially without his mother's permission."

"Aww..." Alex pouts at his best friend. "I don't wanna leave Rob."

"I'll be okay!" Rob says, smiling brightly. "I'll finish up all your worksheets for you! Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," whispers Alex as he and Jared leave the office. "Bye! See you later."

Jared is only able to shake his head as the two of them finally exit the building together. He's glad that there's nothing serious going on with Alex. At least nothing life threatening and _otherworldly _that is. It just reminds Jared of when various members of the old Council tried to kill Alex for his knowledge of the world of Magic. He's just a child, he knew that keeping the secrets safe and concealed was rule number one _always_, and he's never broken that rule once, not even for Rob.

Alex is a blessing. Had someone told Jared the night before going to Rockfell Island that a small child with a heart of gold would soon become his very own kid, he would've laughed in their faces and stormed off.

As it stands, Jared can't ever not imagine waking up Alex for school in the mornings.

While Jared starts up the car again, it doesn't take him long to figure out what to do next. Instead of staying home, leaving most of his students in the dark, he instead veers off towards the gated community of Sunspot Valley. He manages to get by the front gates and security, giving them an access code that only he and Jensen have.

In no time, Jared parks the car in the driveway of a very luxurious house. He and Alex hop out of the car, walking up to the house hand in hand. Picking him up once again, Jared allows Alex to press the button on the doorbell. It doesn't take much time for the owner of the house to answer the door, seemingly surprised to see the pair of them at his doorstep.

"Grandpa!" Alex squeals.

Alan Ackles grins, opening the door more so he can envelop Alex in his arms. "My little Xander! Good to see you, my boy!"

Jared hates that nickname more than anything in the world, sorta comes close to being called Witch when he's a fucking _Warlock._

However, the only one who can get away with it is Jensen. Even so, Alan's nickname for Alex makes Jared want to groan. Instead, he rolls his eyes just out of view, maintaining a small ghost of a smile.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"He got into a little accident during recess," Jared answers. "But he's alright for the most part. Sorry to spring this on you so quickly, but..."

Alan scoffs. "Nonsense. You know I love having him around." He looks down at Alex. "Why don't you go on inside. Frieda is getting ready to bake a cake. You could help her!"

Alex gasps. "Okay! Bye, Jared!"

"Bye, buddy! I'll come pick you up in a few hours." Jared watches as his son disappears into the house, dropping off Alex's backpack in Alan's hand. He clears his throat, preparing to leave. "I gotta get back to work. Thank you, Alan."

"I don't know what you got yourself into a while back that caused my son to go into hiding," Alan grumbles. "And I don't want to know...but don't go getting Alex into trouble with that..._Magic_ stuff."

Ah! Okay. A quick scan shows that Alan has had a similar discussion with Jensen about this earlier.

"I quit Peacekeeping to protect them both. I'm not stupid enough to dive head first into danger anymore. I've learned from my mistakes since barreling into your lives. I'll just leave it to the professionals now."

Alan huffs, sighing. "I didn't mean to sound harsh. I understand your motivations, I'm just a worried old man concerned about his son's family."

"As you should. Don't sweat it, Alan. I'll be back soon. Thanks again."

"Take care, kid."

Jared leaves it at that, shuffling away from the house and back towards his car. In no times, he returns to the high school where he immediately makes a beeline for the teacher's lounge where he grabs his lunch. Sitting alone on the empty couch within the lounge, Jared quietly munches on his salad and imagines how his life could've been had he not been taken in by Jeff after his parents' death.

Unfortunately, Jared wasn't blessed with the power of Foresight, so he has no way of knowing. He does know, however, that if he wasn't taken in by Jeff, Jared would've probably stayed at the College of Magical Arts in Limbo, graduated, and married a lovely brunette to make babies with and to keep not only the Padalecki name alive, but also Chad.

As it stands, Jared is pretty content with his life. Not even the knowledge of knowing he's the last of his family is enough to shake his resolve.

Things are better now.

Right?

****

This job...is a major pain.

He cannot do any wrong under any circumstances.

He cannot so much as hint at being annoyed or angered by any delegates from overseas or foreign dignitaries.

Being Director of the F.B.S.P. means he must be vigilant, aware, and always on task no matter his surroundings. When Jeff first got the job, he never imagined it would be so hard! Now that The Council has been disbanded, it's just him. Jeff has some help, sure, but it's mostly paperwork.

No, Jeff has to make the _hard_ decisions. Which Peacekeepers go where for investigations, which projects to fund, what kind of spells should be restricted, establishing new codes, creating new protocols--it's all so goddamn stressful!

Of this, Jeff only has one person to thank, but also to blame.

From behind his desk and whilst filling out more necessary paperwork, Jeff gets a call from the phone on his desk. Without thinking, he answers, putting it on speakerphone.

"Director Morgan speaking."

_"I don't know if I'll ever get used to hearing that."_ comes Jared's voice on the other line.

Jeff smirks, signing his name on a document. "Ha! Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you."

_"Good thoughts I hope."_

"Eh...kinda. Just was thinking that I had you to blame for this shit. I'm so stressed, I can't even piss without someone knocking on the door waiting for my signature on a document."

_"Hahaha! Sounds like fun."_

"Sounds like a nightmare. I need a vacation. So, what made you call me up?"

_"We have a little bit of a situation."_

Jeff glances at the phone cautiously. "What kind of situation?"

_"Someone released a new version of The Incident online."_ Jared answers. Before Jeff can panic, he continues on. _"I watched it, and before you say anything, no, it's not incriminating. Just like the others, you can hardly see anything. I just wanted to bring it to your attention so your guys can do something about this."_

Jeff rubs his forehead, exasperated. "Yet another thing on my never-ending checklist as Director. Alright. I'll run it by Tech, get them to work their literal Magic on it. God, you're so lucky."

Jared chuckles. _"I know. You sound like you've had an exhausting day. So have I. Parenting is hard."_

"You don't fucking say?"

_"Whatever. Don't give me that. I was a good son to you. You love me."_

"Undoubtedly. Little shit. Anyways, I got so much shit to do, I'll call you later, okay? Maybe we'll get a drink and whatnot."

_"Sounds like a plan. Okay, go save the universe. Talk to you later. Bye!"_

"Yup."

Jared hangs up first, sparing Jeff from having to use his hands for something other than filling out papers. After properly getting some more work done, Jeff promptly calls the Tech team in the building, informing them of the video being circulated online regarding Jared's insanely destructive battle against Stephen Amell.

Jeff didn't have much interaction with him when he was alive, but even then he knew something was off about him. Being hellbent on taking over both Mortals and Magic users alike? Yeah, that's definitely gonna raise some red flags.

The Director's mind soon wanders off to the reports he's gotten earlier about slain Peacekeepers up north. It didn't seem like an ambush set up by Demons; no residue of any kind. It was clean. Well, as clean as a bloody crime scene can be. There's definitely something strange about this. Some were killed by slashed throats, others tied up and burned with two in particular drowned.

Such methods have only been conducted by a certain group of savage people throughout history. However, Jeff doesn't want to quickly jump to conclusions. The murderers will be found--the culprits will pay with their own blood.

Jeff gets himself ready to make another phone call to the new Captain, Jason Manns. If anyone can produce results on this it's Manns and his partner, Welling. If Jared trusts them, Jeff is fully on board for it.

He smiles when his thoughts rotate back towards Jared. He's always at the center of everything, and whether he likes it or not, things won't be so normal from here on out.

Evil always finds a way into their lives through him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
